


Bite Your Tongue

by iremainastranger



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Female Loki, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Loki Has Issues, Loki is insecure, M/M, Mildly Cheesy Lyric Inserts, Songfic, Tony is selfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iremainastranger/pseuds/iremainastranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bet with Loki goes awry and reveals some of the god's insecurities and Tony's short comings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I feel pretty down & I like this song . So](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23768) by banshe-tao. 



Loki stood across the room adorned in gold and emerald, jewelry sparkling over pale ebony skin encased in green silk. She was radiant and a facade. No one knew that the glittering goddess among them was just that, a true goddess. That was no one except Tony. It was a game they were playing, a bet of sorts. The god of mischief was masquerading at a benefit as an affluent women, not for notoriety, not to necessarily hide, no he was doing it to get the billionaires goat. The god shone in the midst of the crowd with all the grace and vivacity of a true woman and Tony wouldn't deny that she seemed completely in her element. Or was it his element? Frankly, Tony couldn't even tell the difference. 

Loki worked through the crowd, a tinkling soprano laugh trilling all around her and every old crony in attendance was eating out of her palm. She played her part a little too well for Tony's liking, so he took up two glasses of champagne and cut into her latest conversation. 

"Why the infamous Tony Stark, good evening," Loki smiled, a coy glint in her eyes. Tony was all too familiar with that look, it was pure seduction and promise. 

"And what's your name, green eyes?"

"Lola Greenhorn," she smirked, eyes narrowing slightly. Tony withheld a snort and grinned widely down at her. The fact that Loki had shifted to a shorter woman pleased Tony immensely.

"Well, Miss Greenhorn," dear god he wanted to laugh, "may I have this dance?"

"Why certainly," she said, taking his hand and allowing herself to be lead to the dance floor. Loki placed her dainty hand on Tony's should and stood closer than necessary, mirth nearly radiating from her skin. Tony eyes her suspiciously, his mind still not wholly accustomed to this transformation yet. "You look quite sexy in this get-up, reindeer games," he smirked as they spin amongst the other dancing couples. 

"I figured you'd like me this way, my paper rose," she answered, her face turned away. Tony's face contorted in confusion, but Loki isn't finished. "This way we can be seen in public and the press will never now your frail truth."

"And just what is that supposed to mean? This was a harmless bet for a few laughs," he said defensively. Loki snorted and continued dancing without another word. Harmless was the last word she'd use to describe this charade. "Loki," he demanded, but she refused to acknowledge him. 

"Perhaps if I chose a different form. Maybe the good Captain. Or better yet Doctor Banner, then you wouldn't have to hide me away," she said in an apathetic tone that only serves to push Tony over edge.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he hissed angrily, tensing his grip on her waist. She looked up at him with a wicked grin.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Anthony. No matter how you protest it, you love the beast. And he's quite smitten with you as well. I bet he fantasizes about taking you over and over again. He wants you to bend him over his lab table and ta--"

"Don't you dare talk about him like that Loki! You do not get to talk about my friend that way, especially when you're being ridiculous. Bruce would never think about me like that and I don't want him to!" Tony had difficulty keeping his voice down and his anger in check. Loki was just being obscene and pissing him off on purpose now. "Why don't you use your words like a big boy, Bambi, and tell me what's wrong with you?"

Loki scowled darkly up at Tony. "Are you that insensitive or are you just an imbecile? After all these months we've been together, Stark, you can't possibly not know why I am upset and find this use of my glamours so base and cheap. We both know that you would never be seen in public with me, let alone dance with me at one of your benefits."

"Loki. I _am_ dancing with you, right now," Tony whined. "I am not ashamed of you"

"Do you really mean that?" she says bitterly. 

"Come on, Lokes, you know that I care and that I don't want to hurt you." Tony was almost to the point of pleading with his lover and he almost admitted to all of his feelings right then and there.

"Then why won't you take the real me out anywhere? Why am I the world's best kept secret? My goodness, Stark, I'm beginning to believe you a better liar than I."

"I am out with the _real_ you right now!"

"Stark, you are so very clever, how could you ever mistake the replica for the real thing?" Loki asks and nods her head towards the back of the room. Tony peers over her shoulder to see the real 6'2" god of lies dressed smartly in a tux with a green cummerbund and bow-tie, leaning against the wall behind the buffet table. Tony glanced back and forth between the two. 

"You're kidding me," he said in disbelief. Both Lokis shook their head in tandem. Tony dropped the female clone's hands and left the dance floor, his gaze fixed on the true god. He didn't stop until he was inches away from him. He reached out and grabbed Loki by the neck, dragging his face down to his, stretching on tiptoe. "You foolish idiot," he chides before crushing their mouths together in a harsh needy kiss. Loki doesn't react immediately, too stunned to return the kiss. But when his body registers what is happening, his arms snake around Tony's waist and lift him off the ground to kiss him back with all the fervency he's been given. This is all he's wanted from Tony, some sort of validation that he wasn't just some cheap lay, that he actually mattered. He was a god who needed to be valued and worshiped and adored, but lately it seemed that all that mattered was Tony's selfish image. The cameras were already flashing and murmured voices were engulfing them as they parted from each other, but only barely.

"Take us home, babe," Tony said softly and Loki feels his heart begin to rend in his chest, he knew it was far too good to last. Reluctantly, he teleports them back to the bedroom they share in Stark tower. Tony caught him before he could begin to sulk too much, his hand on the trickster's chin, forcing him to look down at the engineer. "You're still upset with me."

"Your powers of deduction never cease to amaze," Loki replied wryly and glared at his lover.

"What was I supposed to do Loki, let them devour you like the man-eating sharks they are? I don't want that for you."

"What about what I want? I am far too old to play these insolent games, Stark! I am not so fragile that the media of your world can break me, nor am I so weak that I won't leave you to spare myself this infernal arrangement."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up, Prancer. What do you mean this 'infernal arrangement'? I have been doing everything I can to make you happy and comfortable and you're telling me that's not enough? I only kept you out of the limelight to keep you from being scrutinized and smeared the world over, but fuck what I do to help you because I love you! Fuck the fact that I care about you!" Tony shouted, throwing his hand wildly in the air. He was so caught up in his rage to notice the change in Loki's features or the way he went completely quiet. He narrows his eyes at Loki, examining the way he's just staring at him. "What?!" he roars at the god. It was the first time he'd ever Tony say that he loved him, and by the nine realms, he wanted to believe it with his whole heart. Loki didn't answer, he merely closed the distance between them and tackled Tony down on the bed, hands fisted in his thick hair and lips consuming the engineers mouth. Still lost in the searing kiss, Tony moaned and clung to Loki's arms for dear life as the god nudged his legs apart with his knee. Tony obliges, encircling the trickster's waist with his legs and nipped at his mouth hungrily. They remained passionately entangled, Tony shamelessly grinding up against the green-eyed vixen who was deliciously devouring him. Loki raised his head and snaked a hand under Tony's shirt to splay his fingers across his arc reactor. His fingers flexed and Tony gasped, looking up in confusion. "I cannot continue this, Stark. This is madness and I refuse to continue. This is must be the end." Tony goes completely rigid, his heart fluttering uncontrollably. His eyes widen and he can feel the tears welling behind his eyes. "But Loki, I love you. I need you," he whispers.

"Did you really mean it? Bite your tongue, unless you mean all that you say," Loki warns, his voice just as low as Tony's. The engineer simply nodded with all sincerity burning in his eyes. It tore at Loki's heart in a strange way he hadn't felt in all the millennia h'd been alive, it was destroying him. "Did you really feel it? That black heart attack of loss and regret?"

"Oh God, Loki. Don't leave me, please," Tony whined and buried his face in Loki's chest. "Please."

"I didn't mean it, Anthony. I just had to know that you weren't lying to me, that you meant what you said," he answered, his voice sad and far away. 

"That I meant what? That I care about you?"

"That you love me, Anthony." The Asgardian said in an exasperated voice and rose from the bed and walks towards the window. If he couldn't even acknowledge that he'd said it, how could he possibly mean it? A small 'Oh' formed on the billionaire's lips and he too got up from the bed. Slinking behind the god, he wrapped his arms around his waist. "Loki, I do. I love you, more than I've even allowed myself to realize."

"By the Norns, I swear you'll be the very thing to end my existence. No monster or beast or sorcerer could even so much as wound me, but you, a mere mortal, you will kill me," Loki sighed and rested his hands atop Tony's.

"You almost killed me not two seconds ago, KiKi-kins."

"Well, it is a serious threat. If you ever push me to the limit where I don't feel loved or valued in this relationship or you dare to break my heart by cheating or something else so utterly imbecilic and unbearable, I'm leaving and I'm not coming back, Stark. I'm not." The finality in his voice scared Tony beyond words, so much so that he grabs Loki tighter and almost cries.

"Then I'll never give you reason to," he says and by the gods does he mean it this time around. He will not fuck up the best thing to ever happen to him, nor will he let Loki forget exactly what he means to him. "I mean it, Loki."

**Author's Note:**

> So the title and story line are inspired by the Blaqk Audio's song of the same name as well as banshee-toa's loverly fanart (but very loosely). Special shout to my beta Travis, he totally made me do this and helped a lot. And I have been dying to use the nickname Kiki-kins for Loki for like 5eva!


End file.
